


Evil Isn't Born

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BroTP Snow Queen. Mini-fic. Regina discovers she's pregnant after the events of 4.11 and is worried that a child of hers will inherent the worst of herself. Snow is there to talk sense into her. Mention of Outlaw Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Isn't Born

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr Prompt: snow queen brotp where regina finds out she's pregnant and is worried she won't be a good mother to this baby. Snow vehemently disagrees (because, duh) but Regina says snow & henry are different...what she's really worried about is that this baby will inherit all the worst parts of herself.

Regina had been sick twice during meetings about town business. Snow had drafted her in as a consultant because she said it wasn't healthy for Regina to sit home alone after Robin had left town. The truth was somewhat more mercenary. Snow was discovering running town was weirdly more difficult than running a kingdom. Which she hadn't been that good at to start with Regina might have added.

When their breakfast meeting was interrupted a third time, Regina didn't come back from the bathroom as quickly, Snow followed. She had her own suspicions. After all, she'd just had a baby. She opened the door of the city hall women's room a crack and found Regina sitting on the floor facing the mirror.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

"I wasn't aware I had rights to deny you sitting on a dirty bathroom floor."

"If it's good enough for a queen."

Regina gave her a look but said nothing.

"I'm going to assume you've already peed on a stick?" Snow offered without letting too much emotion into her voice.

"If you congratulate me I might strangle you."

"Not the first time you've done that." Snow pointed out.

"I went in to the doctor's to have blood tests confirm it. They took about a hundred tubes of blood."

"In some ways I'm glad I didn't have my entire pregnancy with modern medicine. And in others I'm glad I got to give birth the second time with pain killers."

"I'm surprised you aren't gushing with happiness."

"Given the circumstances I think you have a right to your mixed feelings."

"It's not just that he's gone, you know." Regina sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. "It's the baby. My baby... what kind of mother will I be?"

Snow snapped her head around. "You'll be a wonderful mother Regina Mills. You are a wonderful mother. Don't make me drag Henry into a women's room to convince you of that. He's 13 and he will not forgive me for that."

"Henry's different."

"And you were a great mother to me."

"I tried to kill you."

"You were a great mother to me until you tried to kill me."

"I hated you."

"You faked it really well."

Regina sighed and shook her head. "You and Henry are different. You didn't come ... you didn't come from me. From my mother. From all the darkness. How can I bring a baby into the world with that... legacy."

Snow took her hands in hers. "You'll bring a baby into the world and love it the best you can and that's already going to be better than your mother did for you. And if they have magic I don't know anyone who could better teach them how to do good with that gift."

She tilted her head around so that she was looking right into Regina's eyes. "Evil isn't born. It's made. And you know better than anyone how to make good. And you'll have help. Because Robin or not, you aren't alone."

She squeezed her hand. "I know I don't say it... because you don't want to hear it... but you're my mother too. And I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world."


End file.
